You Are Loved
by pain17ification
Summary: In a world where Naruto is actually the younger twin brother of Kushina, and where Mikoto doesn't end up with Fugaku...what could happen? Love can... This is a oneshot that proves that, if you don't give up on love, and if you keep searching, you'll see that someday in the future...You Are Loved. NaruMiko (with lemon scene)!


Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification bringing you all a one-shot between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Mikoto! I hope readers enjoy it!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own anything except for the story idea

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Lyrics_

[Scene Shift]

_**You Are Loved**_

"W-What the hell is this?!" asked a shocked woman with long and smooth black hair. Her eyes were a deep onyx, her face was beautifully heart shaped, and her figure was stunning. She was Uchiha Mikoto, the heiress of the clan, and she had just walked into her favorite café in Konoha to a sight she never wished to see.

For before her eyes was her boyfriend, Fugaku, flirting with a brunette civilian and kissing her.

The man looked up to see who had just made an outburst in public, only to freeze at the sight of his girlfriend. The woman with him looked incredibly nervous since it became painfully obvious to her that she had indirectly gotten involved with a man who swore to her that he was single. Now she knew the truth; he _wasn't_ single and his girlfriend was the "Raven Mistress" of the Uchiha, known for being as bad an omen to her enemies as the black carrions were.

"Well?!" asked Mikoto with fury burning in her eyes. She thought Fugaku was different from the other men who sought her romantic company. She thought he was honest, kind, and a "one-woman" man.

She was mistaken unfortunately…

"Mikoto-chan, it-" he began before she slapped him with enough force to make him crash into the table the brunette was sitting at.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that!" she seethed. "We're _through_, Fugaku! If you _ever_ come near me and try to take me back, you'll be sorry!"

With that said, she stormed out of the café and left with tears streaming down her face. There was only one person she could go to after something like this.

And that person was her best friend, Uzumaki Kushina.

[Uzumaki Home (ten minutes later)]

Mikoto was seen sitting on her friend's couch with tears in her eyes as the redheaded woman held her close. Uzumaki Kushina was a woman with long and flowing red hair, deep violet eyes, and a figure that easily matched Mikoto's. The two were close enough to be sisters and it was because of Mikoto that Kushina even got with the man she loved; Namikaze Minato.

"Shh… There there, Mikoto-chan," soothed Kushina as she comforted her friend. "I told you he wasn't the right one for you…"

"I know that," whispered Mikoto through her tears. "But I was so sure that he'd prove us wrong…and then I see him with another woman!"

Kushina sighed as she tried to figure out what to do. She kept stroking the Uchiha's hair while her natural senses went off and she focused on what sent them off. A hidden smile came to her face as she felt the energy of her twin brother at the top of the stairs.

Her brother was named Uzumaki Naruto, and he was the younger of the Uzumaki Twins by just under three minutes. His hair and eyes were the same color as Kushina's, but his hair had spiky ends and only fell to his shoulders. It was no secret to the elder twin that her brother was incredibly interested in her friend, but he never had the guts to ask.

_'Trying to listen in, eh otouto?'_ she mentally asked before an idea formed in her mind. "Ne, Mikoto-chan…there are other guys out there, y'know. I'm sure we can find some guy for you."

"Oh yea?" asked Mikoto as she wiped her eyes and gave her friend a disbelieving look. "What makes you so sure?"

She shrugged and answered, "Well, how about this? How about we list what you look for in a guy and then we try and find someone who matches your likes?"

"You're joking, right? You seriously think this will work?"

The redhead frowned and retorted, "You got any better ideas? It's better than just moping in my home, right?"

The heiress pouted and said, "That's not fair, using my actions against me."

Kushina grinned victoriously before she pulled out a small notepad. "Okay, list the qualities you want most in a guy."

Mikoto sighed in a defeated way before she got comfortable on the couch and went over her specifications. "Well, he definitely needs to be honest and faithful; unlike Fugaku…"

"Uh-huh," Kushina said offhandedly as she wrote down what her friend was saying.

"He also needs to be kind, charming, and very sweet. I may hate being called 'princess' of my clan, but that doesn't mean I don't like being treated like one by the man I like."

Kushina giggled in amusement as she kept writing. "What else?"

"He needs to have something…unique about him; like a special talent only he's good at."

Kushina frowned in thought at that last note, mentally going over what her brother's talents were. Unknown to her, Naruto was also listing what Mikoto was saying before he perked up at the last note and immediately snuck to the parlor of the home.

The parlor was basically another lounge area, but it was meant for entertaining guests when they came for a visit. And in the parlor was the one thing Naruto liked most out of all of his possessions; a piano.

It was a studio styled piano made of redwood with ivory keys and silvery strings inside. He spent a month's worth of C-Rank Mission payments to purchase it to these specifications and he was proud to call the piano his "pride and joy". He even had a name engraved into it; Suki, after his and Kushina's mother.

Lifting the key cover, he pulled out his own personal notebook that had his own self made music sheets in it. Finding the one he was looking for, he smiled and placed it on the sheet stand before he took a calming breath and began to play.

(I do not own "You Are Loved (Don't Give Up)" by Josh Groban)

_Don't give up_

_It's just the weight of the world_

_When your heart's heavy_

_I...I will lift it for you_

Kushina and Mikoto perked up at the music and the singing before Kushina smiled softly.

"What is this?" Mikoto whispered.

"That," began Kushina, "would be Naruto."

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to be heard_

_If silence keeps you_

_I...I will break it for you_

The two quietly entered the parlor where Naruto sat at the piano he was playing with his back to them. Kushina smiled at the song her brother spent months making while Mikoto was awed at the beautiful notes and she let the lyrics fill her ears.

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_Well I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved_

The Uchiha heiress had a smile on her face as she stepped closer to the playing redhead. The music was capturing her heart as memories of her interactions with the younger Uzumaki Twin resurfaced.

_Don't give up_

_It's just the hurt that you hide_

_When you're lost inside_

_I...I will be there to find you_

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to burn bright_

_If darkness blinds you_

_I...I will shine to guide you_

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_Well I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved_

She remembered how kind and respectful he was when he spoke to her, how sweet he was when he would give her some encouraging words or simple gifts (such as a flower one time she felt lonely), and how honest he was whenever she asked him. Not once did she ever feel lied to when she heard him answer.

Seeing and listening to him play this beautiful music was just another thing that made Naruto so amazing in her eyes.

_You are loved_

_Don't give up_

_It's just the weight of the world_

_Don't give up_

_Everyone needs to be heard_

She blinked as she went over those last thoughts. It seemed as if Naruto matched each quality she listed. She looked to him again, watching him get lost in the final notes of his song and smiled softly. _'Maybe…there _are_ other guys out there,'_ she mused as she heard him sing the final verse.

_You are loved_

The Uzumaki smiled as he recovered the keys and prepared to put away his music sheets. He froze when he caught sight of his sister and the woman he was interested in watching him.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and asked, "You two heard that, didn't you?"

They both nodded while Mikoto smiled at him. "It was beautiful, Naruto… I never knew you played, and amazingly at that."

He blushed in embarrassment while Kushina hid her giggles behind her hand. "I-I'm not all that special," he modestly said. "I just play what I feel works, and what my heart wishes."

"Well, it was very well done." She then turned to Kushina and said, "I'll see you later, Kushina-chan. I'm gonna head home for the day."

"Alright then, Mikoto-chan," replied the redhead as she hugged her friend goodbye.

Mikoto waved farewell to Naruto and made her way to the front door while Kushina turned to him. Seeing her smirk and slightly gleaming eyes, he nervously asked, "W-What?"

"I know you heard us from upstairs, otouto. Trying to find out what she likes, ne?"

He blushed again at being caught and looked away. "I-I just want to see if I had a shot… She deserves better than Fugaku-teme."

Unknown to them, Mikoto had forgotten to ask Kushina something and heard their conversation. She kept herself hidden as she listened to Kushina say, "I'm sure if you just asked her, she'd give you a chance."

"You make it sound so easy… You didn't even have to ask Minato out even though you were crushing on him big time; he asked you. And Mikoto was the one who convinced him to…" He sighed and sat down on his piano chair while Kushina sat in one of the armchairs. "I'm not sure if I _can_ ask her… I mean, she's a clan _heiress_, and I'm just another guy."

Mikoto's eyes became sad at that. She could've had a sweet guy like Naruto as her boyfriend a long time ago if she had just taken the time to see how he looked at her; how he talked about her.

Kushina also looked to her brother sadly. He was always so hard on himself and saw himself as average while she was always outgoing and saw herself as someone worthwhile. To her, Naruto was like their mother; shy and needing someone to show them how special they really are. She on the other hand was like their father; confident and able to see the worth in others.

"So, why would she even give me the time of day when there are guys far better and way more popular than me?" finished the younger Uzumaki.

"Because you're better than them, otouto!" she yelled as she stood up. He turned to her in surprise at her outburst as she continued, "You're more special than you give yourself credit for; and I'm not just saying this because I'm your sister! How many guys can put their hearts into words and sound as wonderful as you can? How many guys can see that they're not perfect and know what they need to change about themselves? How many guys can…" she stopped, making him look to her anxiously. A smile came to her face, one that reminded him so much of their mother, as she finished, "…make others see how wonderful their lives can be with just their presence?"

"Nee-chan…" he whispered as he looked at her. He couldn't even see his sister standing in front of him, for in her place was their mother staring at him with a smile so reassuring and loving that it made him wipe away the tears that wanted to run.

Kushina kept her smile as she hugged her brother while Mikoto smiled and wiped her own eyes at the scene. "You're more special than you know, otouto… You just have to see for yourself and show it to Mikoto-chan." She pulled back and held him by the shoulders as she finished, "Alright?"

He smiled to her and nodded once. "Okay… I'll ask her next time I see her."

"You won't have to," Mikoto called out as she made her presence known, surprising them; especially Kushina since she was usually so good at detecting others. The Uchiha smiled at Naruto and said, "I heard everything, and if you would do me the honor, I'd be happy to date you…Naruto-kun."

He was still frozen in shock until Kushina snapped him out of it by bonking his head with her fist. He rubbed his new bump while Mikoto giggled at the pout he had on his face. When he turned back to the heiress, he smiled and replied, "The honor would be mine…Mikoto-chan."

She clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "Wonderful! How does tomorrow afternoon sound?" He just nodded dumbly at how great things were going. She smiled brighter and said, "I'll see you then, Naruto-kun."

With a wave, she was gone while Kushina sighed in relief. _'Finally… Those two will be good for each other.'_

And so it was that Naruto and Mikoto became a couple unlike many before them. The two were so compatible that every date ended perfectly no matter what circumstances came to possibly ruin it, every time they thought of the other brought a smile to their face, and every time something tried to stop them from being together they pulled through.

The only real issue was when Fugaku tried to enact some old Uchiha clan regulation – that was never removed – in order to get "his woman" back. The regulation said that the hand of the heir/heiress needed to be fought for if the one courting them was outside of the clan. When the Elders were forced to go through with it – with many face palming at forgetting such an old rule – Fugaku nominated himself as the Uzumaki's challenger.

While Mikoto saw this as an outrage against her personal wishes, Naruto still accepted the challenge. When she told him that he didn't have to – that she loved him – he responded, "I know I don't _have_ to do this, Miko-chan… But, I want to prove to your clan that I am worthy to be yours…and to myself as well."

When she heard him say those words, she smiled and wished him luck as he faced Fugaku. However, luck wasn't needed since he defeated the arrogant Uchiha in such a manner that it was hailed as "The Most One-Sided Match" in Uchiha History. All Naruto did was call upon his famous Uzumaki reserves of chakra and summon over one hundred explosive clones with enough chakra fit for five bomb tags that surrounded Fugaku.

The man was forced to surrender or be blown sky high.

After his victory, Naruto took Mikoto aside and presented her with the one thing his mother told him to give to the woman he would give his heart to; her old ring. The choice was as clear as day for Mikoto as she said "Yes" to his proposal.

The two were wed just two weeks after the wedding of Naruto's sister and Minato, and now the two were about to finally consummate their marriage.

Both Naruto and Mikoto headed back to the Uzumaki home. Thankfully Kushina was no longer living in it due to moving in with her husband. After all, what couple would want to consummate their marriage in the same home as their family?

They both had just finished taking a shower and changed into their night robes before heading to the bed.

(WARNING: LEMON SCENE)

Naruto couldn't control himself as he quickly moved to kiss the lips of his new wife, their tongues going into each other's throats while they were lying on the bed. After they broke away from the kiss, Naruto untied the sash holding her robe together and Mikoto did the same to him until they both were left in the sleepwear. Naruto was left in his boxers while Mikoto was only wearing her black lace panties.

"Oh wow," Naruto began with a grin as he licked Mikoto's right breast, making her whimper in pleasure. "I never knew you were so bold, Miko-chan."

"Suckle me please Naruto-kun," moaned Mikoto as her growing pleasure lowered the blush on her face at his words. Naruto put his lips to her right nipple and started suckling it loud enough for her to hear while massaging her left one, making her moan in pleasure. He switched after a few minutes, suckling her left while massaging her right one. While he is busy with that, Mikoto quickly took off her panties, which were completely drenched in her juices, and Naruto removed his hand from her breast and to her most intimate area.

Mikoto moaned as soon as she felt his hand and bucked her hips in hopes of making his hand enter her. Naruto, understand the meaning, moved his face away from her nipples and used his tongue to lick down to her body until he reached to her snatch and licked her clit. He then took it in his mouth and start sucking on it, causing Mikoto to scream loudly.

Thankfully Naruto placed a silencing seal around the house so that no one outside can hear it.

Loving her sexy scream, Naruto started sucking harder and stuck one finger into her vagina. Mikoto moaned as Naruto moved his finger all over the inside of her core. Mikoto felt like she was about to faint, the feeling of his warm hand inside of her being almost too much to handle. They had never done it before other than a simple kiss and some small petting; but this was the first time that they had been so intimate to each other and Mikoto felt herself getting close. She screamed out, "Naruto-kun… I'm…I'm cumming!"

Hearing that, Naruto move his finger away, placed his mouth over her pussy, and caught her cum so that he could drink it. He enjoyed the taste of his lover's juices, and he knew beyond _any_ doubt that he would never forget it. After drinking it all, Naruto moved up and gently kissed his panting wife on the lips, pushing some of her own juices into her mouth. He then moved to lick her ear and whispered, "Do you love it Mikoto-chan?"

Her response was flipping him over so that she is top of him before saying, "Yes, and now it's my turn to return the favor, Naruto-kun."

Mikoto slowly and sexily took off Naruto boxers – making him grow hard at the deliberate teasing – and she kissed the tip of his erect member, sending shivers up and down his spine. She then trailed his member with her warm and wet tongue. As she reached the tip, she gave it another kiss before she took it into her mouth, sucking it lightly.

Naruto clamped his mouth so he won't moan it out; but that made Mikoto even more eager to continue as she started to bob her head up and down, taking his shaft deeper into her mouth and sucking it harder as she went along. When it reached the back of her throat, she relaxed her throat muscles and took it deeper, making Naruto finally moan aloud in pleasure. He was ashamed to admit that he had read the latest of Jiraiya's smut novels, and – while he mostly loves the plot – he also loved the sex scenes.

Unknown to him, Mikoto read it as well in private.

He could feel his member contract and he could tell he was close. Moaning to his wife, with her wet mouth engulfing his member, he groaned out, "Mikoto-chan, I...I'm c-cumming!"

Hearing that, Mikoto took one last, hard suck of his dick before he released. Mikoto continued to suck his spewing member until Naruto stopped releasing his seed into her mouth.

Swallowing it, Mikoto kissed his lips – returning the favor of sharing love juices – before she licked his earlobe. "Do you love it Naruto-kun?" Mikoto said, copying his earlier question with a sexy smirk. She wasn't surprised when he flipped her over. She was getting incredibly hot as she saw that he was about to try and show her who was the alpha one in the sack.

"Yes, I love it," Naruto answered with a grin that made her heart flutter. "Now for the grand finale," he finished with his grin becoming slightly devious. Love and lust were as clear as day in both of their eyes, and Naruto positioned himself with Mikoto's entrance. The tip of his erection brushed against her wet fold; but before he made to push himself inside her, she stopped him.

"What's wrong Miko-chan?" Naruto asked, confused with her sudden pause.

Mikoto smiled and rubbed her stomach as if there was meaning in her action. With a blush as red as the fruit Kushina was once likened to, Mikoto nervously asked, "I...um... W-Would you want to have a baby Naruto-kun?"

Naruto eyes widened considerably at her statement, and Mikoto saw in his eyes that he wasn't against it.

She decided to press on and explained, "It's…my time of the month, Naruto-kun… If we finish this, I'll have the best chance at getting pregnant. So…would you honor me with the chance to bear your child?"

Naruto was quick to break out of his shock before he smiled at her, eyes full of devotion and love. "Of course I'd want to have a family with you, Miko-chan. Nothing would make me happier than to have a family with you."

Tears fell from her eyes as she smiled brighter than ever. She pulled him in for a kiss overflowing with passion as she conveyed her joy. Taking the kiss as the signal to begin, Naruto slid his cock inside her pussy, drawing pleasure filled moans from both of them. He waited patiently for her to give him the ok to continue before he slowly started to thrust in and out of her.

He saw some bits of blood leak from her core, showing that Mikoto was a virgin. Looking to her in slight shock, he heard her declare, "Naruto-kun…with this, you will forever be the first, and _only_ man, to be with me on this level. With this…we are one; body and soul."

Naruto had some tears of joy leak from the corners of his eyes as he fulfilled one of his dreams; giving his own virginity to the woman he loved above all others. Driven by his love – and quickly growing lust – he began to thrust into her rapidly.

"Oh yes, Naruto! That's it! Faster! Harder!" moaned Mikoto in ecstasy. He gladly did as she asked, filling the room with the sound of moaning and flesh smacking flesh with the increasing pace of his thrusting. Mikoto, taking a chance, flipped him again so that she can show him that she would be the one commanding their love making.

"You always like been on top don't you Mikoto-chan?" teased Naruto as he kept thrusting up into her core.

"Yes," she answered, biting back a moan as he hit a certain spot. "I do, Naruto-kun."

With that, she forced him to stop thrusting and took control by bouncing up and down. She quickly moved his hands to her hips so that she wouldn't fall off, making them grow more and more excited by the second. They both felt like they had been doing this for hours while in reality it was only a few minutes. So much pleasure was running through their bodies, and they quickly reached their breaking points.

"I'm cumming, Mikoto-chan!" Naruto roared in pure pleasure.

"Me too Naruto-kun!" she returned with her own shriek of ecstasy.

Mikoto's pussy clenched and unclenched around his member and milked every bit of his seed out of him as her juices overflowed her pussy and leaked out onto their conjoined cores. Feeling drained from their passionate session, Mikoto fell on top of Naruto's chest as he emptied the last of his seed into her pussy.

(LEMON SCENE OVER)

While still inside her, Naruto kissed her cheek, portraying his love for her as he whispered, "I love you Mikoto-chan…"

Lying on top of him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek in return and whispered back, "I love you too Naruto-kun…"

They both fell asleep in each other's embrace, showing their afterglow of their first time of making love as a married couple. It was not even a half an hour later that they woke and went at it again…for three more times that night.

[9 Months Later]

Naruto held his wife's hand as she cried out and pushed one last time, giving the doctor the chance to take the newborn child out of her womb.

As soon as he did, the room was filled with healthy cries of the new babe. After taking a quick check, the doctor smiled and handed the woman her child. "Congratulations, Uzumaki-san; it's a perfectly healthy baby boy."

Taking her newborn son, she held him close with her husband smiling and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He could see that the boy had the traditional "Uchiha Onyx" eyes but he was pleased to see that the boy had inherited his clan's famous red hair; though it was darker than most.

"He's beautiful, isn't he Naru-koi?" asked Mikoto with a whisper.

"Yea… You did wonderfully, Miko-hime," he whispered back as the two shared a kiss.

A few minutes later, Kushina and Minato walked in with Kushina sporting her own healthy bump of the stomach. She smiled at her new nephew and went over to Mikoto's side while Minato clapped his brother-in-law's shoulder.

"Congrats, Naruto," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, nii-san," replied the redhead.

"So, what's the name of my new nephew?" asked Kushina excitedly, making the others chuckle at her eagerness.

Naruto hugged his wife once again as she answered, "Itachi… Uchiha-Uzumaki Itachi…"

"He'll be a great shinobi when he's older," Naruto added as he softly ran the back of his finger against his son's cheek. "I know it…"

The four adults fell into a comfortable silence at those words, each with thoughts of the future in their heads.

For Naruto and Mikoto, this birth proved the lesson that Naruto's song portrayed when he played it so long ago:

If you don't give up, you'll see someday that you are loved…

_**(End)**_

_**Credits:**_  
>~Writer of storyEditor: **pain17ification**  
>~Writer of Lemon Scene: <strong>BillyZhao<strong>  
>~Thanks to: <strong>Dregus<strong> (for helpful advice)

Okay guys, here it is; my Naru/Miko one-shot! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading this and please review!

**pain17ification**


End file.
